


Reformed

by KkGgINoU



Series: Reformation [1]
Category: Odd Squad (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkGgINoU/pseuds/KkGgINoU
Summary: Agent Otis may or may not be what he appears to be...
Series: Reformation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627915
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written in 2016.  
> I will use that to excuse non-canonicity.  
> Cross-posted in Ff.net

"Agent Otis! In my office! Now!" Came a shout from above.

"Yes, Miss O, coming!" Came the reply from the desks below.

Otis glanced at his partner, Olympia. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing. Maybe some minor case."

Olympia nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, it wouldn't be good if you got kicked off the squad, or The Big O is shutting Odd Squad down again. But then, everyone would hear about that, so it's not really a big issue. But I wonder why she called you in, and not me..."

Otis bounded away towards the stairs, unnoticed by Olympia.

He reached Miss O's office, and addressed his boss, "You wanted to see me, Miss O?"

"Otis? What are you doing here?"

Otis lost a step at her statement. "But... You called me."

Miss O shook her head. "Not you. The other Otis."

Otis tipped his head as a border collie hopped down from a chair, and ran out the door. He paused to make a face before asking, "Miss O, am I the only agent in this office... Who shares a name with a dog?"

Miss O shrugged. "Otis is the only dog agent we have."

Otis looked down. "Why do I share a name with a dog?"

"Well, Ti, changing your name was the only way we could get you in."

Otis sighed. "I should have chosen a different name. I mean, Olin wasn't taken, neither was Odhran, or Odin-"

"You seriously want to be named after a Norse god?"

"Osiris... Omar... Oran... Orion! Orion is actually a pretty cool name."

"Titus! Stop it! You are Otis now, and that's the way it will stay," Miss O stated firmly, as she stood and walked to the juice bar, and grabbing an apple juice.

Otis sat down, but on the chair not formerly occupied by a canine. "Apologies, Miss O. But... I don't know. Maybe I didn't do the right thing turning."

"What?!" Miss O shouted as her juice box fell to the ground. "Otis, don't ever say things like that again!"

"But Miss O, I- I always feel like I'm on a different level than everyone else. I don't know if people really understand me."

Miss O sat down on the chair next to him, instead of behind her desk.

"Listen, Ti. We both know that you are very intelligent. You may not quite fit in here, but that doesn't mean that you won't ever fit in." She paused. "You yourself say that people can change."

"That wasn't exactly the correct context."

Miss O gazed at him in the closest thing to pity that she could. "Titus, you've had to take a different path than the rest of us. You've had a harder time to find out where you belong, but trust me- your place is here."

Otis looked down at his fingertips as strands of energy wreathed about them. "But I'm not normal. I- I never was. I used to cause... Everything that Odd Squad stands against."

"But you don't anymore, Otis. You've changed. You've learned to control it. To use it for productive purposes. The juice, Otis?"

Otis smiled, and gave a flick of the wrist. Almost instantly, the juice that spilled from the box on the floor came out of the carpet, and hovered in the air a moment before making a beeline to the sink. With a second motion of Otis's hand, a second juice box flew from the basket, and into Miss O's hand.

Otis grinned broadly. "It's not every day that I get to do that."

Miss O rolled her eyes. "The flying goldfish?"

Otis put his hand up in mock defense. "Hey, I was a little bored, so what?"

"Sometimes I think you're a little similar to... To Todd. Except your path took you in reverse."

"I ended at Odd Squad, instead of beginning."

"Right. But you and Todd share the intellect... Maybe not the telekinesis aspect, so much. You two are very similar, except you chose a different path than he did. You took the right one, coming to me."

"A reformed villain who joins Odd Squad under an assumed name. Am I the only one who's ever done that?"

"Many agents have joined, some have fallen to Oddness, but yes, Otis. You're the only who began Odd, and rose above it to join us."

"It feels so strange... To have these powers, and still not be able to use them, really."

"Otis, you forget the wall-climbing."

Otis smiled. "True. But most people don't think of stuff like that. At least, not in the correct way."

"And the laser chicken?"

Otis rolled his eyes slightly. "Let's be fair, I hardly even lifted it at all."

Miss O smiled. "Otis, that's the thing. You use your powers to stop Oddness now, not create it. That agrees with our philosophy."

"Even if I am a little..."

"Even if you are a little bit odd."

Otis shrugged. "You know... I was going to say 'different'. But I think you put it just as well." He turned to leave. "And... Thanks for the talk."

Miss O nodded, and Otis went back to his desk.

Miss O smiled, and pulled a dog whistle out from a drawer in her desk. A few notes, and the canine Otis came barreling back into the room, hopping up the the opposite chair. She began to scratch behind his ear, and she casually said, "Well, we've restored his confidence in his belonging at Odd Squad. Good work."


	2. Legends

He had never... fit in anywhere. Never. He was different to begin with. He was an aberration of nature, he had been told. Unnatural, unbelonging... he had been scorned as some sort of magical being long ago... some sort of mage or warlock. The subject of tales and legend, but was never supposed to be real.

He was able to bend matter and energy by sheer power of will. Telekinesis, they called it in later years.

He could make things to float, or propel things in the air. Moving things with his mind... He truly was an object of mythos. Legend.

And he made every effort to keep those legends alive. To continue those fables from which he was born. He was from a time when mankind was so impregnable with ideas that they created entire societies based upon his kind. To be entirely honest, he never wanted such to end. Once the legends ended, it would end him. There would be no point to him, and to his existence.

The Others didn't see it that way. They were charged to end the stories and sagas and fables and mythos, and were cursed with eternal youth until they did so.

They were meant to end the stories from which they came from. End the legends... the myths... the folklore... the fables...the fallacies... the _Oddness_. That was their only lot in life. To end the things from which they came. From which _he_ came.

And in self-preservation, he set himself against them, to counter their order. Their normalcy. Their dullness.

In time, a new generation of legends were born. The Featherites. Father Time. Shapeshifter. Mr. Lightning. Halve-sie Harriet (of course, she was really just a refurbished version of the being who began Janus).

With him at their helm, there was nothing that could stop them from renewing the old tales. Not even Odd squad.

Then things changed. He began to realize what he hadn't for all those years. He began to see that people didn't care about the legends anymore. The legends were dying out. They weren't legends anymore. Everything had a perfectly rational explanation... They weren't fables, but rather- phenomena.

He found he couldn't live with that. He was a _legend_. He couldn't live with being a mere phenomenon.

He attempted to end his powers... to rid himself of that which he was cursed with. It worked, but only partially- he lost the majority of his telekinesis, but he still was not entirely normal. Furthermore the action caused a... minor explosion that may have been mistaken for a meteor striking the earth.

Instead of something that people watched with awe, he was now something that was captured with the intent of performing sick and inhumane tests upon him.

He stayed that way for a very long time- long enough that the days blurred together, and the nights never ended. Long enough that any name he had before was forgotten, and replaced with a number. Locked up inside a cage. Nothing to do but sit, and hope that the next set wouldn't hurt _too_ much.

Those were dark days. A former legend... Reduced to little more than an animal. A lab rat.

Then, one day, his powers returned. Albeit not in full force, but enough for him to escape. He spent a very, very long time on the run, fleeing from those who captured him.

He created an assumed name, Titus, for he could not remember his own for the time he spent in the hands of his tormentors.

Titus attempted to return to his allies, but by that time they were long gone, now loyal to some imposter named... Todd (of all things). They would no longer follow him.

Once again, he was lost and alone. He wandered for a long time before he finally decided that the age of Legends was over.

Titus came to the Others, to Odd Squad, broken and ashamed of the death of himself. Of his true self.

He received a new identity, and a second chance at life where he would never again be captured like an animal.

He became as the Others were- fighting the Legends from which they were born, until their curse was ended, and their job was done... Ending the legends... the myths... the folklore... the fables...the fallacies... the _Oddness_.

Sometimes, occasionally, he would feel ashamed. As if he were betraying some ancient ordinance. He would never recover the full strength of his powers, but he would never forget. He would never forget his true self, or what he was before.

A Legend.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a very long time in coming. Like a really long time. Sorry everyone.


End file.
